


Imagine you hooking up with Kili

by rachel_gk



Series: Imagines! [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Love, Lust, One Night Stand, Passion, Sex, Smut, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_gk/pseuds/rachel_gk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've always liked Kili, but you had no idea how much you wanted him until tonight. You help his drunk brother, and try to leave the party, but things take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine you hooking up with Kili

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT! WARNING! SMUT! (Yay now enjoy, my wonderful, dirty-minded peoples! Love ya!)

You wandered aimlessly through the crowded ballroom, looking at all the different varieties of people. There were men, elves, and hobbits, all who seemed to be enjoying themselves. The dwarves, half of your kindred, (you were 1/2 man, 1/2 dwarf) were drinking and eating too much, after all, this grand party was in Erebor, and that meant good ale and lots of food. You pushed past a group of men, and bumped into someone. It was Fili.  
"Helllloooooo there, (Y/N)!" He exclaimed, obviously drunk.  
"Um, Fili, shouldn't you be with Thorin or with Kili?" You asked, knowing they would be at least slightly more sober than him.  
"They aren't any fun," Fili said, stumbling a bit.  
"Ugh, come on!" You said, half laughing, half frustrated at his stupidity.  
"Oi! You know my brother has taken a fancy for you?" Fili randomly spouted out.  
You blushed deeply, and you trembled a bit in excitement. You had always wanted to know what it would be like to have him court you, to marry him, to.... Fuck... Him. You shook your head, "I'm just a simple book keeper," you replied as you finally spotted Thorin in the middle of a crowd.  
"Hey! Thorin!" Fili shouted, getting Thorin's attention, but also bursting your ear in the process.  
"I've lost my hearing, you halfwit!" You said, rubbing your ear in pain as he began to stumble over to Thorin.  
You were about to leave the party, since you didn't like parties as much as you used to, but a deep, husky voice interrupted your thoughts.  
"Hello, (Y/N)"  
You turned around and shook a bit. It was Kili. It took you a second to regain your composure before replying.  
"Oh! Hello!" You replied, blushing.  
"You look... Very... Beautiful, tonight," Kili said, noting your low cut dress.  
"Thank you," you replied, biting your lip.  
"May I have a dance?" Kili asked, motioning to the dance floor.  
"I- Of course," you said, utterly forgetting your attempt at escaping the party.  
You began dancing, and Kili put his hand on your waist. As you continued dancing, you moved closer and closer together, and his hand slipped further and further down your body, so he was touching your ass.  
You brushed up against his crotch and gasped, pulling yourself away from him.  
"I-I I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" you broke off, blushing intensely.  
"I'm sorry, it's me- you're just so.... So..." He paused, looking at her, thinking for the right word.  
You bit your lip, feeling the excitement rush through your body, knowing that you had turned him on. You took a step closer to him, and his eyes widened.  
"I'm happy I make you feel this way," you said, licking your lips, hoping he would take the hint. He did.  
"I'm feeling a bit out today, this party is a little boring, isn't it?" He said, taking your hand and beginning to lead you out and away from the party. You ran through the halls and stopped only once you had shut the doors to his bedchamber.  
"You have no idea how long I've waited to do this," he whispered.  
"I had no idea you felt this way," you replied, tracing a finger up and down his shirt, slowly towards his pants.  
Suddenly, he pushed you up against the wall and began kissing you desperately. You whimpered, allowing his tongue to enter your mouth, and he fought you for dominance. You let down your hair, making it cascade over your back and down to your lower waist. He bit his lip and widened his eyes before smirking and coming back to kiss you. His hands began to fiddle with your dress before he angrily tore it, leaving you in only your panties, bra, and a thin, sheer slip. You didn't care about the dress, it had been cheap, and you hadn't liked it all that much.  
He helped you out of your slip, still kissing you. He finally took a step back, to look at your body, and you tried to cover yourself.  
"You don't need to cover your body, (Y/N)" He said, coming back to you, kissing your cheek, then picking you up and laying you on the bed, taking his shoes and shirt and belt off. You crawled over to where he was fiddling with his pant buttons, and took his hands away, kneeling on the floor in front of him.  
"Let me," you said, neatly and swiftly undoing his pants. You pulled down his pants and underclothes and his bulge sprang forth. You gasped, and you grasped it in your hand and kissed the tip before beginning to suck it. Kili growled and moaned, his pleasure ignited. Before long, he pulled you up and began to kiss you, removing your bra and laying you down on the bed. He kissed your neck, then down to your breasts, where he began to suck and massage them, before gently kissing down to your panties, which he slid off immediately.  
You shuddered as he kissed your thigh before licking your clit.  
"Oh my god," you whimpered, having never felt that good before.  
He went to work until you were begging him to enter you.  
"Please, oh please Kili!" You said.  
He stuck one finger it, then two, then three, letting your body adjust to the intrusion.  
"Please?" You managed to get out, looking into his eyes.  
He positioned himself at your entrance and you gulped, not knowing how he could ever possibly fit.  
He gently eased himself into you, and you bit your lip, feeling a bit of pain at this huge disturbance, but it felt good. He let you adjust before beginning to thrust, extremely slowly. Soon, you had accommodated for his size, and the pain went away, and you begged him for more, and he went faster and faster.  
His moaning turned faster and his breathing became harder, and you gasped and moaned with the overwhelming pleasure you were feeling. You couldn't contain it for much longer, and you could feel that he couldn't either.  
"Oh-oh- KILI!" You shouted, shuddering and convulsing with an overwhelming explosion of pleasure.  
Kili, right after you, let his explosion loose, growling with the pleasure. He moaned your name over and over again, toppling on the bed beside you. He lay there for a second, and you watched, before biting your lip, not wanting to leaving, but knowing that it would be improper for you to be found in his bed chambers. You began to sit up, but Kili pulled you back down to him, and wrapped you in his arms, his brown eyes staring deep into yours.  
"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded.  
"I don't want you to-" you were suddenly interrupted.  
"I don't care what anyone else thinks. You are mine. You are all mine, and I don't care if everyone knows it, because I love you, (Y/N)." He replied seriously.  
"I love you too, Kili," you murmured, shouting your eyes and smiling, burying yourself in his warm embrace.


End file.
